


Sappy Snow Day

by souyos



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souyos/pseuds/souyos
Summary: For souyoweek2020, prompt: "Snowy".
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Sappy Snow Day

As Souji and Yosuke woke up in each others arms on a cold January morning, snow was gently but quickly falling and piling up outside. The two, now in their late twenties, had their own apartment, and they were still getting used to the fact they could now go to sleep together in their own privacy. They had chosen an apartment near Inaba, but in a place that still had some city life. Yosuke rubbed his eyes, flicking away the sleep left in them. Souji had already gotten up, easy to rise in the morning. He had headed toward the kitchen to start the coffee pot, then threw together some leftovers, rice, and eggs for an omelette. Yosuke managed perfect timing, walking into their shared kitchenette as the coffee pot beeped. He lazily walked over with a yawn, to pour both of them some coffee. 

“Snowed today, huh? Man, it’s been awhile since it’s snowed here. Should do somethin’, what you think partner?” His words were lazy and slightly slurred, still groggy. Despite being older, they still clinged onto their cheesy ‘partner’ nickname they had for each other. Souji hummed as he placed a serving of food onto the table, quickly sitting down and digging in. The two quickly started to chat between bites of food.

“I thought I would take today off work.” Souji mentioned. “I thought it would be nice for us to spend the day together. We barely get any time together besides the holidays. Today seems perfect too, considering how much the snow has stuck already.” He looked over at the window, a good foot or so of snow layed out, twinkling in the sun. Souji had begun to work in a law office, while Yosuke worked from home as a musician. “Yeah, that sounds nice partner. Gets kinda lonely all alone with you working those long hours, y’know?” Yosuke looked up with a goofy smile. Souji chuckled as he noticed a piece of rice stuck to the corner of his mouth, he bent over, picking it off and placing a quick kiss to the place it was stuck. “Dude, you still surprise me when you do stuff like that… I feel like I need a damn warning else my hearts gonna burst.” They both giggled at that, and as they finished their food and coffee, they washed the dishes together before moving back to their room in order to change into some clothing more fit for going out in the snow. Souji called his work, letting them know he wasn't coming in today while Yosuke changed.

Yosuke still stayed roughly the same clothing size since highschool, so he kept the same winter garments. Souji however, had acquired more muscle, so he switched his out for another outfit of similar style. He still wore a long coat, though this one pure white, and beige colored buttons. His pants were a dark red, and his gloves and scarf were matching, having a dark gray plaid pattern. Yosuke had teased him about the pants- obviously the choice being influenced by the red jeans he used to wear. Still, he found it cute how Souji tried to subtly match his fashion taste. It was one of the dorky things he had always done, and Yosuke found it incredibly endearing. 

Once they had changed, they went outside. “So, what’s the first thing we should do?” Yosuke asked, but Souji beat him to it, already starting to form a large ball of snow, intending to make a snowman. “Snowmen, huh? Got it! I used to be really good at making these, you know.” But as soon as he said that, he tripped, falling face first into the ball of snow he was attempting to make. “Are you okay?” Souji immediately walked over to help him up, brushing him off as Yosuke spit and blew out the snow that ended up in his mouth and nose. “Yeah yeah, I’m fine. Thanks though.” Souji let out a small laugh, “You’re still as clumsy as always. And it’s still just as cute, as long as you don’t get seriously hurt.”

“Oh, shut up! You just like being able to fret over me.” He jokingly shot back. “And what of it? Am I not allowed to care for my handsome, sweet, amazing, and adorable partner?” Yosuke nearly fell again at that, “Ack- What did I say about giving me a warning before you say stuff like that?!” His cheeks flushed even redder, already being red from the cold. “But if I do that, you won’t react as cutely.” Souji smirked, but as soon as he did it was wiped off as Yosuke threw a snowball at him. “Hey, let’s wait until after we make these snowmen before we have a snowball fight. You don’t want to get all tired out already, do you?” He reasoned. “Yeah, fair enough. Let’s make these.” Yosuke responded, going back to making the first ball for his snowman. The two continued to build in silence, enjoying their company. 

“Hey… Are you making yours look like me?” Yosuke noticed. “Maybe. Is that a problem?” 

“No, but I was gonna make mine look like Jiraiya... “

“And how do you plan to do that?” 

“Good point...I'll make it look like you instead. Then we’re matching!” They laughed, then started looking through the yard for items to decorate their snowmen with. “I’m getting thirsty, so I’m going to get some hot chocolate. Do you want some too?” Souji asked. “Of course, partner!” At that, he went inside, and Yosuke had an idea. Right now, their snowmen were finished, but they were just standing next to each other. He started to move around the objects stuck in the snowmen that turned them into each other's likeness, until they looked like they were hugging. He stood back, grinning, proud of his work. 

Souji soon returned with their hot chocolate, handing it to Yosuke before noticing the change. “Did you make them hug? That’s so cute. And sweet.” Souji took a quick sip from his cup, before setting it down and bringing Yosuke into a hug, matching their snowmen. Yosuke broke apart for a second to set his down too, and fully returned the hug. 

Souji began to hum a song that they both knew, and soon they were swaying together, slightly dancing to the tune that they both were humming together. Their hot chocolate became forgotten as they lost themselves in each other, enjoying the warm embrace they had as they smiled and danced in the snow, even when it started snowing harder, they still stayed together until they couldn’t feel their legs anymore, both from the cold and dancing for so long. At that, they both agreed to go back inside. They warmed up in a nice bath, then spent the rest of the day cuddling each other, with new cups of hot chocolate that didn't go forgotten.


End file.
